Scratch the Surface
by itachixoxo
Summary: What happens when you put people together who act like love's something rathers? They fall for each other faster than a speeding slayer. But as Cordelia once said when you scratch a guy's surface you get more surface.
1. Introducing the Romans

On the surface we seem like two normal girls who have a family friend bunking with us, however whether we live in Rome or Los Angeles (where we're going) we're anything but normal. Buffy is a super powered slayer and I am a practicing Wicca (but no one knows) and Andrew, well he's normal, a perfectly normal secret boyfriend. Andrew is probably the only normal thing about the Summers girls that and… we have horrible love lives. It all began when we went to help Angel when Cordy told us he was going to be in serious trouble…

"Buffy do we have to go?" I wasn't really pleading with her it was more like… begging.

"Dawn, listen, last year when we were stopping an apocalypse Angel gave us that necklace thing and it helped us." Buffy reasoned looking at her scythe.

"Why not just leave me here with Andrew?" I questioned folding my arms and giving her my stone look.

"Well because the whole gangs going to be there and…" That was Buffy's signature for there was another reason but she just didn't want to tell me.

"And what, we're not going to live there are we?" Silence from my dear older sister. "Are we?" I practically growled.

"It's only temporary Dawnie and Dad wants us to live with him." Buffy sighed putting the scythe into her weapon bag.

"What about Andrew, did you think about that?" I yelled following Buffy into the next room.

"He's coming with us. Besides we need him to train any slayers we might find."

"Thanks you're the best." I smiled to my sister practically bouncing away. A lot had changed since last summer when Sunnydale was destroyed. I'd learned to be nicer to Buffy because of all she did for me and not to get into fights with her much because it would make her suspicious of me and Andrew.

"Dawn wait." Buffy halted me.

"Yeah?"

"There is another reason why we're going."

"Does it matter?" I questioned Buffy picking up some clothes and stuffing them in a bag.

"No I guess not."

"You didn't tell dad I got into Stanford did you?"

"Dawn I really have to tell you something. The other reason we're going back is because I need to finish college."

"You're going to Stanford?" I have to admit I was shrieking. Buffy couldn't treat me like a kid anymore if we were going to be on the same level.

"You seem stoked, why are you stoked?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"We're going to school together Buffy and we're going to be partying together." I told her before adding. "Of course we'll be partying safely."

"I just hope I make it out of this fight to do the college thing and have-"

"A normal life." I finished hugging my sister.

"Que pasa ladies?" Andrew asked walking in.

"We're going to California to have normal lives." I laughed hugging Andrew. Then I whispered into his ear, "And you're coming with us." before letting go.

"What are we waiting for let's blast some Phantom Planet and get over there." Andrew joked nudging my arm.


	2. A Witch's er Secret Revealed

I guess there are two explanations I need to give: Andrew and how I'm a Wicca.

Andrew's a little easier to explain. When you live with someone who is so funny and as incredible as Andrew they begin to grow on. Buffy on most nights was off with the immortal (I guess that should be capitalized but he's one of Buffy's castaways so who cares), but I was stuck at home with Andrew 'watching' me. One night we were doing the usual fun thing which happened to be a pillow fight that night. It was kind of funny because I hit Andrew so hard on his back that my pillow's feathers started floating everywhere, and then Andrew tackled me onto the bed and we were both laughing so hard for a little while until we… almost kissed. That's when Buffy came into the apartment laughing with _the immortal_.

Now time to explain to you that 'Wicca thing'. It began with a dream. After I tried to bring mom back I had a dream and a woman in white with white hair told me I was a source of great magical power, the key. Then she went on to tell me that if I wanted to I had the power to break the walls between dimensions and could destroy any evil force if I worked my magic enough. Of course I ignored her and thought she was evil but she kept coming back and telling me to start practicing and I finally did when we moved to Rome. If you thought Willow had power you should see what I can do. I've recently taught myself to travel to different planes of existence and create a few of my own, but none of the ones I've created were as good as the shrimp dimension I went to. Okay so all of this seems outlandish but it turns out Glory wasn't the only who could tap into the key's true powers.

Speaking of keys apparently I was supposed to assist Willow with a spell to shift the demons into a different dimension and by assist Buffy means holding Willow's stuff. I have no idea what that had to do with keys but even I deserve a Buffy moment every now and then.

"Dawn we're almost there." Buffy said looking out the window of the plane. "Cordy said it would be in an alley behind the Hyperion so we should find out what the Hyperion is."

"Okay." I nodded catching Andrew's eyes on me and then he shifted his gaze toward Buffy. "Now?"

"Now what?" Buffy questioned looking from me to Andrew.

"You know how your first boyfriend was like a hundred years older than you?" I began the explanation.

"I vaguely remember."

"And you know how you guys had that whole Tidus and Yuna thing." Andrew put in.

"It depends on what that is."

"Titanic." I translated for Buffy.

"I wouldn't call it a tragedy."

"That's beside the point. Andrew and I are going steady."

"Going steady? Who says that anymore?" Buffy laughed at my choice of words.

"See if I tell you anything anymore." I sighed at my laughing sister.

"I'm sorry it's just that I already knew. It was like Gandhi's secret everyone already knew."

"What was Gandhi's secret?"

"He was anorexic sometimes; you know I did go to class sometimes in high school."

The intercom: "We've now reached Los Angeles please exit the plane in an orderly fashion."

"Let's go see the rest of the gang." Buffy smiled.

"Yeah I bet Spike's gonna be there too." Spike?! I don't know if Andrew's crazy but Spike died about a year ago.

"Spike?" Buffy asked Andrew.

"Oops." Andrew said doing that smile that can melt a girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got there demons were everywhere but so were the slayers and the rest of the Scooby gang. Angel is so lucky Cordelia told us they were in trouble.

"Let's get to work." I overheard Angel say as they charged for the hoard of demons.

"You weren't going to start without us were you?" Buffy asked getting both Angel and Spike to turn around.

That's when I saw one of his comrades was bleeding so I snuck over to him and placed my hand over his wound. "Medicor." I said with his blood disappearing.

"Dawn!" Willow called me from across the alley. "Hold the book while I read. Send back from where birth occurred. Withdraw from this place. Abandon this place." Willow was about to begin her second recitation when something happened to me.

Willow fell to the floor as I began to chant, "_Remando unde ortus accido. Recedo hinc. Desero hinc! Remando unde ortus accido. Recedo hinc. Desero hinc! Remando unde ortus accido. Recedo hinc. Desero hinc!"_ When I gained control of my body again I saw the demons being sucked into a portal and Buffy running to Willow.

"Way to go Will." Buffy congratulated Willow as everyone else joined her.

"Guys that wasn't me… it was Dawn." After Willow said that everyone looked over to me and their eyes got huge.

"What?" I asked looking down to see a puddle on the ground showing my jet black hair and white eyes.


End file.
